Word Girl: The Musical 2!
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: Sequel! Taking place a few years later after the first musical adventure. Featuring songs from animated movies to Broadway. Becky and her friends are now in high school! Lots of changes occur.
1. Chapter 1

Word Girl: The Musical 2!

Scene One

Narrator: Ah yes, we finally have come to a sequel to the first Word Girl musical. At least six years has gone by for our pint-size powerhouse… She still defends the city when needed, from all her old enemies… Dr. Two-Brains, Butcher, Chuck, Lady Redundant Woman, Ms. Question, Nocan, Whammer… The list goes on. Surprisingly, Granny May and Mr. Big retired from villain work… Now I know what you're thinking, Granny May and Mr. Big were the major villains in the last musical, whose going to serve as the main anatiatist in this one? That will come later, I promise. And you're also thinking the machine that forced everyone to sing was turned off by itself because of a great finale. Actually, it just put itself to sleep, waiting for the chance to reemerge a musical number… Spooky, am I right? And speaking of which…

In Dr. Two-Brains' lair.

Doc: (While playing cards with his henchmen) I'll raise your cheddar with my gonda. (Suddenly there's a bang and clank) What's that noise? It better not be one of your guys' toys lying around.

Henchman: Sounds like it's coming from over there.

Doc gets up and checks it out only to realize in horror what it was…

Doc: No… No! (The force field burst out) Oh no…

Henchman: Does that mean…

Doc: Yes… Everybody will be singing again… I thought the dumb thing wore out years ago… And again… I blame you!

Narrator: Meanwhile, at the Botsfords… A teenage Becky Botsford looks all over in her room looking for… um, what are you looking for?

Becky: My necklace, the one Tobey gave me for our fifth year anniversary of being boyfriend and girlfriend.

Narrator: That's quite a milestone, most couples your age don't last that long…

Becky: It's because they haven't found the right person yet. Violet and Scoops are still going strong; they've hit the five year marker like we have.

Narrator: So any reason you need this necklace?

Becky: We're heading to a new café that just opened up; it's called the Honey and Sweets Café.

Narrator: I take; it's only for couples then?

Becky: Pretty much, it has a Valentine's Day theme to it, or so I heard. It has the colors of red, white, and pink, and there are hearts all over the place. Scoops and Violet will be joining us on a double date, but I can't go if I can't find my necklace! (Keeps scurrying and tossing things)

Bob: (Jumps on bed. "Becky stop, I found it!")

Becky: You did! Thank you! (Hugging the monkey)

Narrator: Let me see the necklace… (Zooms in on it) Oh my…

Becky: He made it himself; I hold one half of a robot head while he holds the other half.

Narrator: Which reminds me, as Word Girl, do you two still do robot battles?

Becky: Yup, in order for Tobey to be my double agent on the villains we still need to have battles to avoid suspicion. We have them every once a week.

Narrator: And Tobey doesn't get into trouble with his mother?

Becky: She knows. I told her as Word Girl that Tobey wanted to do good for me and that I need his help on keeping track on the rest of the villains. She was thrilled to tears, and Tobey felt relief to his ears at last.

Narrator: I bet.

TJ: (Shouting from downstairs) Becky! Your boyfriend's here!

Becky: Better go. (Puts the necklace on) See you; Bob (Kisses his head)

Bob: ("Aw, shucks")

She gets downstairs and sees Tobey by the door, how strangely charismatic he turn into as from this annoying ten-year-old boy who wanted nothing but attention from her or more apporitily, Word Girl to this sweet guy before her eyes. In his eyes in return when he saw her, of how strangely compelling she was when she was nothing but a rival and smarty pants back in grade school, but now this gentle thing.

Tobey: Hi…

Becky: Hi…

TJ: Oh yuck… You guys make this thing way too lovey-dovey…

Becky: Oh you're just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend yet.

TJ: I do so! Or at least she will be… when I get her to notice me…

Tobey: Really… What's her name?

TJ: Cynthia Rivera, she just moved here this summer.

Becky: Where did you see her?

TJ: The Honey and Sweets Café, her parents are the owners.

Becky: Oh, so they're the ones who opened it up.

Tobey: Have you ever thought of saying hi?

TJ: Oh like you ever said hi to Word Girl? (Looking at his sister) You always attacked with robots.

Tobey: Fair enough.

Becky: Tobey was a young boy then, he didn't know better. Although… That was pretty sneaky of you taking me to places I like and showing me stuff I never would have thought in a million years of you liking the same thing…

Tobey: It was a gift. I was hoping we'd never find that remote…

Becky: As crazy as this sounds… I think if we hadn't I think we would have fallen in love a lot sooner…

Tobey: I believe so… (They lean forward to kiss)

TJ: (Interrupting them) Helloooo! I'm still here! If you two want to have a smooth-fest then do it outside will you?!

Becky: Alright, alright, we're going… (They head outside as TJ closed the door in disgust) Sometimes I wonder if I ever did the right thing telling him I was Word Girl.

Tobey: He was worried you would be dating someone that was going break your heart eventually, you had to say something.

Becky: So far when I swore him to secrecy he's been doing a good job hiding it from Mom and Dad. He even helps me think of better excuses for me to use and to cover for me when I have to go stop a crime.

Tobey: You sure are lucky to have a brother like him; sometimes I would wish I'd have a younger sibling to play with, to teach, to help…

Becky: That is good and all but trust me, you were so much better off.

Tobey: That bad huh?

Becky: No it's just… Little siblings can really get on your nerves, so it can be quite hard to live with them sometimes. I will say this though… He is much better than he was back in second grade.

Tobey: Makes you wonder if he'll ever get the courage to ask Cynthia out.

Becky: Oh he will, he's just a little shy now, but he'll get there.

Tobey: Oops, (Checking his watch) we better hurry, Scoops and Violet will be wondering where we're at.

Becky: No time to walk… Word up! (They fly off)

Narrator: At the Honey and Sweets Café… Wow, she wasn't kidding, hearts everywhere!

Violet: (Scoops and her sit at a four chair table) Where could they be?

Outside, Becky manages to transform back, and they head inside as a bell on the door rang. A boy about their age in a waiter's uniform goes to them.

Ian: Welcome young lovers! To the Honey and Sweets Café, the perfect place for sweethearts, couples, and nuptials to have a romantic time…

Tobey: Nuptials?

Becky: That means a married couple…

Tobey: Oh… Um, we have a reservation under Ming and McCallister.

Ian: Right this way then. (Sits them at the table) Name's Ian by the way.

Becky: So your name tag says…

Violet: I don't think we've seen you around here before.

Ian: You couldn't, I just move here with my folks, which by the way owns this place.

All: Really?

Ian: Yup, my full name is Ian Riveria.

Becky: Ian, you wouldn't happen to have a little sister would you? (Winks to Tobey)

Ian: Sure do, hey sis! Come over! (Cynthia comes over with a waitress uniform on)

Cynthia: This better be quick, I have to fill in an order.

Ian: Someone just wanted to meet you Cindy.

Cynthia: Don't call me Cindy! You know I hate that nickname.

Ian: You didn't seem to mind it when we were little.

Cynthia: That's because we were kids now weren't we? (The bell rings) You better get it.

Ian: Sorry, I'll be right back.

Cynthia: Forgive my brother, he gets overexcited sometimes. I just wish he would get himself a girlfriend, that'll keep him on the ground and leave me alone.

Tobey: I take it your brother doesn't like to stay in one place then?

Cynthia: You got that right, now if you'll all excuse me I have to finish an order but I'll be back to check on you and him.

Scoops: What was that about?

Becky: Oh, TJ has a crush on Cynthia. He saw her this summer and went head over heels.

Violet: Aw…

Suddenly there was rustling in the kitchen, and out came Mr. Rivera.

MR: _Be… Our… Guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test…_

Becky: (In shock) Tell me he's not…

Tobey: He is…

Rivera: _Tie your napkin around your neck, Cherie and we'll provide the rest! Soup du jour! Hot hors d'oeuvres! Why, we only live to serve… Try the grey stuff, it's delicious… Don't believe me? Ask the dishes! They can sing, they can dance! After all, miss, this stuff's from France! And a dinner here is never second best! Go on, unfold your menu… Take a glance, and then you'll be our guest! Oui, our guest! Be our guest! _

Rivera and Kitchen Staff: _Beef ragout! Cheese soufflé! Pie and pudding en flambé!_

Riveria: _We'll prepare and serve with flair, a culinary cabaret! You're alone and you're scared but the banquet's all prepared! No one's gloomy or complaining, while the flatware's entertaining, we do jokes; I do tricks with my candlesticks! _

Men Staff: _Und it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!_

Staff: _Come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass to be our guest!_

Rivera: _If you're stressed its fine dining we suggest!_

Staff: _Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_

Rivera: _Life is so unnerving for a servant who's not serving… He's not whole without a soul to wait upon… Ah, those good old days when we were useful… Suddenly, those good days are gone… Ten years we've been rusting, needing so much more than dusting… Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills… Most days we just lay around the house… Flabby, fat, and lazy… You walked in and oops-a-daisy! _

His wife joined him.

Mrs. Rivera: _It's a guest, it's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed, with dessert, she'll want tea, and my dear that's fine with me! While the cups do their soft-shoeing , I'll be bubbling! I'll be brewing! I'll get warm, piping hot! Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed! We got a lot to do, is it one lump or two? For you, our guest?_

Staff: _She's our guest!_

Mrs. Rivera: _She's our guest!_

All Staff: _She's our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request! It's been ten years since we've had anybody here and we're obsessed! With a meal, with your ease… Yes, indeed, we aim to please… While candlelight's still glowing, let us help you, we'll keep going! Course… By… Course! One by one! Till you shout, enough I'm done! Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest… Tonight you'll prop your feet up! But for now, let's eat up! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please… Be… Our… Guest!_

The diners give a wild appulse as the staff went back in.

Cynthia: Oh my gosh! (Going back to their table) I have no idea what came over my parents, I am so sorry!

Becky: (Under breath) I do… Um, guys? I have to go… powder my nose!

Tobey: Alright, hurry back, love. (Giving her a wink)

She quickly went to the restroom, transform and got out in super speed. She went straight into Doc's lair.

Word Girl: All right Doc, what happen? I thought that dumb thing was fixed!

Doc: (Rolling out from underneath) So did I, but it apparently came back to life…

Word Girl: By itself?

Doc: It sure did.

Word Girl: (Does a shudder) So… we have to wait this one out too?

Doc: That would seem to be the only way…

Word Girl: If it's not out by the end of the week, I'll see to it I'll dump this thing straight into the ocean!

Doc: Might not work so well… For all we know, this thing's waterproof…

Word Girl: Ugh, I hope not.

Doc: So how've you been?

Word Girl: Not bad, less crime to fight these days…

Doc: I hear ya, ever since Granny and Big's retirement; things don't seem so evil anymore. Even I, Doctor Two-Brains am thinking of retiring soon…

Word Girl: No! Say it ain't so! The great Doctor Two-Brains giving up cheese heists at last?

Doc: Well you know how it is, the older you get, the less energy you have… Someday, that'll be you.

Word Girl: I won't deny it… Already, I get wary after a battle… I need more sleep than ever, more food to eat…

Doc: You're a teenager, it happens.

Word Girl: What's the word with the other villains, are any of them thinking of retiring too?

Doc: Chuck's thinking about it, Butcher too, Be-Be might…

Word Girl: (Slyly) Be-Be?

Doc: Oh fine! Beatrice, Lady Redundant Woman…

Word Girl: Yeah, how is it going for you two?

Doc: Okay, I can't believe I'm telling you this… But I… that is, if and when we do retire, I was thinking of asking her to marry me…

Word Girl: (Gasps) Doc… That's wonderful…

Doc: Yeah well… When you give up stealing cheese what else can you do? So what about you? Anything special happening between you and Tobey?

Word Girl: (Eyes widen) How do you know about that?

Doc: Beatrice finally admitted to me that Tobey helped you escape from that Lexonite cage, and all because you two sang a love ballad. Plus I see you're wearing a necklace with half a robot head on it…

Word Girl: But… nobody else knows…?

Doc: Well, I kind-of realized you two can be pretty cute together.

Word Girl: How sweet…

Doc: So I take it that's your plan when the rest of us give up crime? Settling with Tobey… (Nudging her) I got to say, I never saw that one coming, a hero and a villain marrying…

Word Girl: FYI, he's more than just a villain… And secondly, we're not thinking about that… yet… We're still in high school for cry out loud!

Doc: Whatever you say, I just see it coming…

Word Girl: Just keep an eye on that thing, I have to get back.

Doc: (Slyly) With Tobey?

Word Girl: Argh! (Flies off in anger, while Doc gave a cheesy grin)

Narrator: The next day… is the start of a whole new school year…

Students walk up to the Fair City High School. Inside, Becky and Violet meet with their girl pals by the lockers, while Tobey and Scoops meet their guy friends by the football field.

Becky: Hey Emmy, Eileen, Victoria, (And a girl in a wheelchair wheel up) and Nancy.

Girls: Hey Becky.

Emmy: What did you girls do this summer?

Violet: Scoops and I made collages.

Nancy: My family and I were on vacation.

Victoria: So was mine, we went to our best ski lodge to get away from the hot temperatures.

At the same time, it's just what the boys were discussing about. Of what their summers were like.

Scoops: Violet and I work hard on those collages, I even wrote about them for the Big City Times.

Eugene: I saw that article, it was very good.

Branden: What about you Tobey? Anything new with Becky?

Tobey: Well, that is… Nah, you guys don't want to hear it…

Guys: Oh come on!

Back inside, Becky was getting pressure as well.

Violet: You haven't told us what you did with Tobey in the beginning of the summer, Becky.

Becky: It was nothing, really.

Emmy: She's hiding something… Girls?

Girls: Spill!

Guys: Tell us all ready!

Tobey: Okay! _Summer loving had me a blast…_

Becky: _Summer loving happened so fast… _

Tobey: _I met a girl crazy for me… _

Becky: _Met a boy cute as can be…_

Both:_ Summer days drifting away…To, oh, oh, the summer nights…_

Guys: _Well-a, well-a, well-a, huh…Tell me more, tell me more… _

Eugene: _Did you get very far? _

Girls: _Tell me more, tell me more… _

Emmy: _Like does he have a car?_

Tobey: _She swam by me, she got a cramp… _

Becky: _He ran by me, got my suit damp… _

Tobey: _I saved her life, she nearly drowned… _

Becky: _He showed off, splashing around…_

Both_: Summer sun, something's begun… But, oh, oh, the summer nights…_

Guys and Girls: _Well-a, well-a, well-a, huh…Tell me more, tell me more…_

Eileen: _Was it love at first sight? _

Guys: _Tell me more, tell me more… _

Branden: _Did she put up a fight?_

Tobey:_ Took her bowling in the Arcade… _

Becky: _We went strolling, drank lemonade… _

Tobey: _We made out under the dock…_

Becky: _We stayed up 'till ten o'clock…_

Both:_ Summer fling, don't mean a thing… But, oh, oh, the summer nights…_

Guys and Girls: _Well-a, well-a, well-a, huh…Tell me more, tell me more… _

Scoops: _But you don't gotta brag…_

Girls: _Tell me more, tell me more…_

Victoria: _'Cause he sounds like a drag…_

Becky: _He got friendly, holding my hand… _

Tobey: _She got friendly down in the sand… _

Becky: _He was sweet just turned seventeen…_

Tobey: _Well, she was good you know what I mean…_

Both: _Summer heat, boy and girl meet… But, oh, oh, the summer nights…_

Girls: _Tell me more, tell me more… _

Nancy: _How much dough did he spend? _

Guys: _Tell me more, tell me more… _

Branden: _Could she get me a friend?_

Becky: _It turned colder, that's where it ends… _

Tobey: _So I told her we'd still be friends…_

Becky: _Then we made our true love vow…_

Tobey: _Wonder what she's doing now…_

Both: _Summer dreams ripped at the seams… But, oh, those summer nights…_

All: _Tell me more, tell me more!_

Then the bell rings, signaling all of them to get to class…

End of Scene One…


	2. Chapter 2

Word Girl: The Musical 2

Scene Two

Narrator: In Chemistry class…

Tobey: (As he sits next to Becky) So Two-Brains knows? About us?

Becky: Lady Redundant Woman finally told him. It makes sense, since she doesn't want to hide anything from him. They are dating; in fact, Doc wants to marry her!

Tobey: Whoa, I didn't think Mouse-Brains had it in him.

Becky: Then he made this joke, where you and I will get married… Not that it is… (Touching her hair)

Tobey: Becks… (Touching her hand) Don't be so nervous on the subject… You know I want to marry you when we're little older…

Becky: I know… but for him to figure that out… spooked me. We've talk about it on the anniversary, since we figure we've reached our five years of actually staying a couple…

Tobey: It won't happen until it happens, we're not ready yet.

Becky: I can wait a few more years if you can.

Tobey: Of course…

Teacher: (Male) Class, I would like to start off by welcoming everyone back, and you have a new classmate, Ian Rivera. (Ian comes in) Please have a seat, Ian.

Ian: Oh, sure thing, teach… (Sits next to Becky and Tobey) Hey, I remember you two!

Becky: Nice to see you again, Ian.

Tobey: Enjoying the new school so far?

Ian: It's pretty cool… Needs some liven up though.

Narrator: Later, at lunchtime…

Becky and Tobey walk to their table with Ian.

Becky: Guys, you remember Ian.

Violet: Sure do.

Scoops: Welcome to our class.

Ian: Thanks.

Slowly the rest of gang shows up and after introductions…

Victoria: So, where did a cutie like you come from?

Ian: Oh my family has been all over the place looking for the right spot to open our business; I think we finally found it here in this city.

Eileen: That's great! Um, I mean that's great… (Blushing)

Becky: (Whispering) Is it just me, or is Eileen and Victoria hung up on Ian?

Violet: You've notice that too?

Victoria: Ian, tell us, what's your favorite subject in school?

Ian: I don't really have a favorite subject, mainly because I don't do homework that much… (They gasp) You see… _The trouble with schools is… They always try to teach you the wrong lesson… Believe me; I've been kicked out of enough of them to know… They want you to become less callow… Less shallow… But I say, why invite stress in? Stop studying strife, and learn to live… The unexamined life… Dancing through life… Skimming the surface… Gliding where turf is smooth… Life's more painless… For the brainless… Why think too hard? When it's so soothing… Dancing through life… No need to tough it… When you can sluff it off as I do… Nothing matters… But knowing nothing matters… It's just life… So keep dancing through… Dancing through life… Swaying and sweeping… And always keeping cool… Life is fraught less… When you're thoughtless… Those who don't try, never look foolish… Dancing through life… Mindless and careless… Make sure you're where less trouble is rife! Woes are fleeting! Blows are glancing! When you're dancing through life… _Say, what's the hottest place in town?

Victoria: That would the Ozdust Ballroom, a night club that stays open all night.

Ian: Sounds perfect! _Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom, we'll meet there later tonight… We can dance till it's light! Find the prettiest girl… Give her a whirl… Right on down the Ozdust Ballroom! Come on, follow me… You'll be happy to be there…_

Gang: _Dancing through life! Down at the Ozdust…_

Ian: _If only because dust is what we come to…_

Gang: _Nothing matters! But knowing nothing matters… It's just life…_

Ian: _So keep dancing through… _I'll see you all around. (Gives a salute and heads off)

Victoria: I'd better go too. (She leaves to outside of the cafeteria, where Branden decided to follow her)

Branden: Ah, Victoria, sweet Victoria… I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be right there… waiting… all night...

Victoria: (Thinking) Ugh, not again… He's a nice guy and all but I can't be seen around him so much… How can I…? (Looking back in the lunch room, and gets idea, turns back to him) Oh, that's so kind… but you know what would be even kinder? _See that tragically beautiful girl…? The one in the chair…? It seems so unfair, we should go on a spree and not she… Gee, I know someone would be my hero if that someone were to go invite her..._

Branden: Well, maybe, I could invite her!

Victoria: Oh, Bick, really? You would do that for me?!

Branden: I would do anything for you, Victoria… (Goes to Nancy)

Ian: Wow… You're good.

Victoria: (Sees him) I… don't know what you mean.

Ian: No need to explain, that was a nice excuse.

Victoria: So…?

Ian: So I'll be picking you up around eight?

Victoria: (Grins) After all… _Now that we've met one another... _

Both: _It's clear we deserve each other… _

Victoria: _You're perfect... _

Ian: _You're perfect... _

Both: _So we're perfect together… born to be forever... dancing through life!_

A little later as Eileen and Nancy headed to their lockers.

Nancy: Oh Eileen, isn't it wonderful? _Finally, for this one night… I'm about to have a fun night with this munchkin boy… Victoria found for me… And I only wish there were something I could do for her, to repay her… Eileen, see? We deserve each other… And Victoria helped it come true… we deserve each other… me and Branden... _Please Eileen, try to understand...

Eileen: _I do... _(The bell rings, and Nancy heads to her next class) If only I were so lucky… (Starts going to her class but bumps into Victoria) Victoria? Nancy and I were just talking about you.

Victoria: Oh you were? No doubt how I'm the best…

Eileen: Actually we were talking about how you helped her get together with Branden…

Victoria: Oh that… (Gives a pause) you know… you need a little something for the party tonight… (Opens her locker, taking out a black cap) _It's really, uh, sharp, don't you think? You know, black is this year's pink… You deserve each other… This hat and you… You're both so… smart! You deserve each other… So here, out of the goodness of my heart... _(Gives it to her)

Eileen: Really? I can have this?

Victoria: Sure, it's all yours.

Eileen: Thanks! (Puts it on, and goes, while Victoria gives a snicker)

Narrator: Much, much later… (Showing the inside of the Ozdust Ballroom, the couples are dancing up a storm)

Branden and Nancy are watching from the sidelines.

Nancy: Great music!

Branden: Yeah… (Feeling guilty) _Listen, Nancy…_

Nancy: Yes?

Branden: _Uh, Nancy… I've got something to confess… A reason why, well, why I asked you here tonight… Now I know it isn't fair... _

Nancy: Oh, Brand… I know why…

Branden: You do?

Nancy: _It's because I'm in this chair, and you felt sorry for me… Well, isn't that right? _

Branden: No! No! It's because... because... _Because you are so beautiful!_

Nancy: Oh, Branden, _I think you're wonderful! And we deserve each other… Don't you see, this is our chance? We deserve each other… Don't we, Branden? _

Branden: You know what? _Let's dance..._

Nancy: What?!

Branden: _Let's dance!_ (Wheeling her out to the dance floor)

All: _Dancing through life… Down at the Ozdust… If only because dust is what we come to and the strange thing, your life could end up changing… While you're dancing through!_

As the music stops, everybody sits.

Ian: Whew! That was awesome! You're pretty good.

Victoria: Thanks, I am known to be the best dancer in school, but you weren't doing so bad yourself…

Scoops: This was great and all, but I need to head home to finish an article.

Violet: And I have history homework to work on.

Becky: So do I…

Tobey: My Mother would freak knowing I didn't finish my homework for tomorrow…

The others nod.

Ian: Go on then, nobody could live up to my lifestyle anyway.

Victoria: I could… I can stick around…

Becky: (Doubtingly) Whatever you say, Victoria… (They all head out, leaving the two alone)

Victoria: At last, we have the whole evening to ourselves… (Her cell rings) Darn… This will be just a moment… (Finding a place to take the call)

Ian waits until Eileen shows up.

Ian: Eileen! What a pleasant surprise.

Eileen: Thanks Ian, I wasn't sure whether or not to come, since… I don't get dates like my friends…

Ian: You know… They are playing a slow dance song, may I?

Eileen: You would… do that?

Ian: Sure, what are friends for?

Eileen: Oh right… friends… (He took her hand and they slow danced to the music, never had Eileen felt this way in her life… She felt something inside her just waiting to burst out!)

When the music stops, it seems they couldn't move away from each other.

Ian: Well um… Thank you…

Eileen: No… Thank you… I should… go… (Runs out to the door, just as Victoria came back)

Victoria: Sorry about that… It took me forever to get off. Hey, you okay?

Ian: Fine, just… fine… (But he was unsure…)

Eileen looks through the window of the club, seeing Victoria and Ian dance.

Eileen: _I know there's someone… Somewhere… Someone… Who's sure to find me, soon… After the rain goes… There are rainbows… I'll find my rainbow soon… Soon, it won't be just pretend… Soon, a happy ending… Love, can you hear me? If you're near me… Sing your song… Sure and strong… And… Soon…_

Narrator: (Sighs) Young love… Ahem, so the next day at school…

Eileen and Violet sit next to each in class.

Violet: Ian danced with you?

Eileen: He did… It was very sweet… Violet… I think I'm in love!

Violet: Oh Eileen! How wonderful!

Eileen: I have to know, what's it like…? When you're with Scoops?

Scoops: Someone mention my name?

Violet: Eileen wants to know what being in love is like… Shall we?

Scoops: Let's…

Violet: _How does she know you love her? How does she know she's yours?_

Scoops: _How does she know that you love her?_

Violet: _How do you show her you love her?_

Both: _How does she know that you really, really, truly love her? How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her? How does she know that you really, really, truly love her? _

Violet:_ It's not enough to take the one you love for granted… You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say... How do I know he loves me? How do I know he's mine?_

Scoops: _How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her? How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?_

Violet: _Well does he leave a little note to tell you; you are on his mind? Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heyy! He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday… That's how you know, that's how you know! He's your love... _

Scoops: _You've got to show her you need her… Don't treat her like a mind reader… Each day do something to need her… To believe you love her…_

Violet: _Everybody wants to live happily ever after… Everybody wants to know their true love is true... How do you know he loves you? How do you know he's yours? _

Scoops: _How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you need her? How does she know that you really, really, truly…_

Violet: _Well does he take you out dancing' just so he can hold you close? Dedicate a song with words in just for you? Oooh!_

All: _He'll find his own way to tell you… With the little things he'll do…That's how you know… That's how you know! _

Violet: _He's your love… He's your love..._ _That's how you know…_

All: _La la la la la la la la…_

Violet: _He loves you…_

All: _La la la la la la la la…_

Violet: _That's how you know…_

All: _La la la la la la la la…_

Violet: _It's true…_

All: _La la la la la…_

Violet: _Because he'll wear your favorite color… Just so he can match your eyes… Plan a private picnic… By the fire's glow… Ohh!_

All: _His heart will be yours forever… Something every day will show…That's how you know…That's how you know…That's how you know…That's how you know…That's how you know…That's how you know…That's how you know! _

Violet: _He's your love..._

Scoops: _That's how she knows that you love her…That's how you show her you love her…_

Violet: _That's how you know... That's how you know... He's your love!_

All: _It's not enough to take the one you love for granted!_

Violet: Does that give a good answer?

Eileen: It sure did… (She started daydreaming)

In another classroom, Tobey and Becky were in the middle of history class.

Teacher: (Female) Class, for your next assignment I want you to make a family tree; it'll give you a chance to understand your family roots a little better.

Both: Uh oh…

Narrator: After school…

Tobey: A family tree?! Doesn't she know some of us might have families that we don't know anything about?

Becky: Especially if that family is light-years away… (Looking up to the sky)

Tobey: At least you'll still have your adopted family to talk about…

Becky: True, but I actually want to know more about the parents I was born from. You worried about your father's side of the tree, aren't you?

Tobey: I never knew him… I don't even know what he looks like… It's almost as if he never existed… I was named after him and yet I don't know if we're anything alike…

Becky: I'll say this much… _You showed me the world when I was all locked up inside… You reached out your hand and took me on… A magic carpet ride… One look at your smile… And I could see the light shining everywhere… People like you don't come out of thin air…_

Tobey: Oh Becks… _You don't understand… There is so much that you don't see… Just think if you can what growing up… Had to be like for me…Your father's a man who taught you who you are… Mine was never there… So how can you say I don't come out of thin air? There's so much I want to know…_

Becky: _You've got the chance to learn…_

Tobey:_ If it means I'd have to go…_

Becky: _I'll be right here when you return… Our date can wait… _

Tobey: _I love you…_

Becky:_ I think it's worth this small delay… _

Tobey: _Maybe you're right…_

Becky: _And won't it to be great to have your father see our wedding day? It isn't too late… _

Tobey: _I've waited so long to learn the truth…_

Both: _And now at last we can finally say…_

Becky: _Your father is really there…_

Tobey: _There's so much that we might share…_

Becky: _And you'll finally learn… _

Both: _You don't come out of thin air… _(They embrace)

Tobey: Come with me? I don't think I can ask this enormous question to Mother alone.

Becky: If you want to… but are you sure?

Tobey: I need all the support I can get, whatever the answer may be…

End of Scene Two…

**_AN: I do not own the following lyrics or Word Girl; this was made purely for fun! And it might be awhile before I get back to this or my other WG stories. As probably for many of you, school's starting back up for me and I need to focus on my classes… Until next time!_**


End file.
